harry potters next generation
by Your average Gryffindor Gleek
Summary: Sorry for a lame name and summary, but this is following James S Potter. He's very attractive, friendly and fun he has a lot of attention from girls, but only 1 stands out to him... if only she knew
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own harry potter, and I apologize for starting a new story not sure if im going to continue with it…tell me what you thought of it and review!**

A long, light chocolate brown haired girl sat in a cramped compartment of the Hogwarts Express. Her long legs stretched out across the bench as she stared longingly outside towards the green hills and forests. Someone timidly knocked on the wooden door of the compartment snapping the girl out of her trance.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else if full," a dark haired boy with warm brown eyes asked the girl.

"Sure, but I must warn you two of my very weird friends will be joining us soon, sadly," she said laughing at the boys reaction. "Don't get me wrong I love them with all my heart, but they can be like um…well a very cranky old married couple."

"I'm guessing this is going to be very interesting then. By the way I'm James. James Potter," James said extending his right hand.

"Nice to meet you, James," she shook his hand, "I'm Briella Castro. If you call me Ellie I will sync my brother on you," Briella said with a smile. James laughed back.

"So, is this your first year too?" he asked looking hopefully into her hazel. Brielle's reply was a simple nod.

As soon as they sat down a copper haired witch and a wizard with chestnut brown hair burst through to door fighting over what house they were going to be in.

"Hufflepuff is for losers! Gryffindor for the win!" The witch said.

"I didn't see you complaining when my brother got into Hufflepuff.

"Oh shut it! You two sound like an old married couple!" Briella screamed trying to get their attention. It wasn't working, so she stood on the seat and cried, "HEY!" The pair quickly went silent and the brunette shot James an apologetic smile. "Thank you. Sorry about that James, but I did try to warn you. Anyways, this is Jaycee," Briella said gesturing to the copper haired witch, "and this is Nathan," she pointed to the wizard.

"James Potter," James replied shaking their hands. They all sat down and acted as if the fight had never happened.

"James, are you going to try out for quiddage?" Nathan asked. Briella and Jaycee zoned out of their conversation and started talking about the parts of summer that they hadn't spent together-which was only about 3 weeks, but they were best friends.

Finally the train arrived at Hogwarts. A mob of excited 1st years rushed over to the half-giant, Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid," James said.

"How yer parents doin' James?" asked to half-giant.

"Pretty good trying to make sure we don't destroy the house." Hagrid laughed and guided the 1st years to the boats. Briella walked towards the boat James was in and sat down.

"It really wouldn't surprise me if you were in Gryffindor," James said admiring her bravery.

"I'm going to take that as a complement, but don't always expect this much bravery out of me. You will definitely get into Gryffindor, given your family history, and you just seem like that kind of person."

Their conversation ended as the boats started to move towards the enormous castle they would soon call home.


	2. Chapter 2: Sorting

**Sadly I don't own anything that you recognize and i think i'm going to update every sunday if not sooner i hope you like it :)  
**

When the boats finally arrived at Hogwarts they were ushered into the castle by their herbology teacher, Professor Neville Longbottom. Professor Longbottom explained the sorting process before letting the first years into the Great Hall. Once all the mob of first years were at the front of the hall the sorting hat began to sing a song before letting Neville begin the sorting.

"Briella Castro," Neville read off a scroll of parchment. A slightly apprehensive looking Briella walked up to the sorting hat. The second the old, ratty hat was placed on her head the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" Brielle sighed out of relief and walked towards the cheering Gryffindor table. The next name called was Jaycee Dasily. The sorting hat was placed on her head and it just sat their, lifeless before almost reluctantly saying "Gryffindor." James tuned out for a while until his name was called.

"A Potter," said the sorting hat. "You definitely are very brave…like your father. Seems to be a troublemaker too. You also have the brains to be in Ravenclaw, but determination to be a great Slytherin…"the hat seemed to be carefully choosing it's decision, "Better be…Gryffindor!" James almost laughed at the thought that the hat had said something similar to his dad during his sorting. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Brielle and Jaycee. They hadn't been paying attention and barley noticed that Nathan had been sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Thank god. I don't know how much of Jaycee and Nathan in the same house I could take," Briella whispered to James. They looked over at the copper haired witch who was laughing at the fact that Nathan was now a Hufflepuff.

"Told you Hufflepuff is for losers," grumbled Jaycee, who was apparently still mad about earlier.

"Cee, you know you love him," Briella joked.

"Like you said, Elle we're just like an old married couple." A few minutes later a golden blonde haired girl came bounding over to the table.

"Hey!" exclaimed the girl not removing the huge smile on her face. "I'm Dominique Weasley. And I'm also James's cousin, but it doesn't seem like he wanted to point that out." James rolled his eyes.

"I would have if you gave me the chance," mumbled James.

"Hi, I'm Briella, and this is Jaycee," Briella said as she rolled her eyes at James. After the remaining first years were sorted the ancient headmistress, Minerva McGonagall stood up at the gigantic staff table and announced that the feast had begun.

Tons of delicious food crowded the table. There wasn't much talk, considering that mostly everyone's mouth was full of food.

"God Cee, could you put anything else in your mouth?" Brielle asked in disgust.

"She eats like Uncle Ron," remarked Dominique.

"Only he might be worse," added James.

"Oh just shut it!" Jaycee said. Surprisingly she wasn't in the mood to start a fight. Between bites of food they talked about everything they could think of, but mainly quiddage. At one point the conversation turned to their summer holidays.

"I basically spent all summer playing quiddage with the Weasley-Potter clan," stated James. When nobody said anything about their summer she took the opportunity to drone on about her _amazing_ summer in Paris, France.

"Unlike some people," Jaycee interrupted gesturing to Brielle and Dominique, "my summer was completely uneventful. The highlight of my summer was a sleepover at Briella's house."

"Actually my summer wasn't all that interesting. I just spent the summer in the United States visiting my parents," Briella said a-matter-of-factly. She got an odd look from James, and decided to explain more. "I grew up in the U.S, but I moved in with my grandparents 3 years ago for reasons I really hate to talk about."

"You call a vacation in a different country-on a different continent uneventful?" James inquired.

"Yes, considering the only thing you can do is go to the movies, go bowling, and swim with your annoying cousins. It's quite boring after a while."

After the feast the prefects lead the first years to their common rooms. "Girls dormitories up the staircase to the right, boys on your left," bellowed the girl prefect once they got into the Gryffindor common room. Almost all the Gryffindors had left the common room and were already asleep. Classes started tomorrow.

**Okay so hope you liked it. Please Review i really want to know what you think! i feel like i could do more and i'm not going to go through their entire first year. i just wanted to get the big important things out of the way first, but their might only be 1 chapter until they go into their 2nd year, but i might slow down their 5/4th year b/c thats where more of the romance come in please review! i really want your feedback it makes me want to write more if i can get at least 3 reviews i'll add two chapters next week**

**xoxo  
**

**Your average Gryffindor girl  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**don't hate me, but I kinda lied…I decided earlier…yesterday when I stated this that I was just going to start with their 6th year and just go into more detail from there and I think this might work considering I ended with the sorting….we'll see though…um R&R I really want to know what you think! Okay I apologize if they are talking/thinking more like Americans, but im not British, so deal k? **

**5 years later…**

Briella was sitting in their compartment of the Hogwarts Express like she was every year waiting for everyone else to arrive.

James came opened the door and she immediately ran up to hug him.

_God she looks beautiful _he thought to himself. He fancied her, but would never tell I mean they had been best friends since first year.

"Hey! I missed you! We haven't seen each other like _all_ summer!" Briella exclaimed. James smiled to himself. He always loved how her accent was more American after summer holiday. It was true they hadn't seen each other in 2 ½ months since he visited her family in the U.S. They were usually inseparable.

"I missed you too," James mumbled.

"Cee should be here soon. Nathan has to be sitting in the prefect compartment, so he probably won't join us. Aren't Scorp and Rose sitting with us too?" Brielle asked saying about a thousand words a minute.

"Jeez, Elle, can you talk any faster? And yes Rose and Scropious are sitting with us."

"Are they both still clueless that they like each other?"

"Rose doesn't want to admit she fancies him."

"Shame…they are totally perfect for each other…" At that moment Jaycee burst into the compartment ranting about some fourth year that supposedly tried to hex her. Rose and Scorp were following her rolling their eyes. James sat down next to Briella, Scorp sat next to Rose, and Jaycee sat next to Briella. They talked about the parts of the summer they hadn't spent together until the train got to the gigantic, mysterious castle they called home.

Once they got into the great hall they went through the normal routine: The sorting hat's song, the sorting, the feast, and a speech from the headmistress. Then they went back to the dormitories and slept or hung out. Nothing special. This year the start of school was on a Friday so a few of the Gryffindors were hanging out in the common room. Briella was having a hard time falling asleep, so she trudged down the stairs in one of James's old hoodies and yoga shorts.

James was in the middle of a conversation with his cousins, Fred, who was in their year and Rose when Brielle plopped down on the couch beside him.

"Trouble sleeping?" inquired James.

"It's like a freaking all year sleepover up there. They won't shut up, and they won't stop trying to jab me in the eye with makeup. I'm seriously considering sleeping down here. Accio pillow pet!" she replied. Her beloved cow pillow pet zoomed down to the couch in about 5 seconds flat after almost knocking over a 3rd year. She hugged the cow and leaned against James before falling into a deep sleep.

James didn't mind that Elle had fallen asleep using his shoulder as a pillow.

"You really should just ask her to Hogsmede. I'm sure she'd say yes. I mean, no offence, but it's pretty obvious you fancy her," Fred assured.

"Yeah, but I don't want to ruin our friendship. I also don't want us to end up like Rose and Scorp who are completely in love, but won't admit it," James confessed.

"I don't like Scorpious. We're only friends," Rose butted-in. The boys rolled their eyes.

"Whatever you say there, Rosie Posie," James teased. The poor girl's face turned as red as her fiery locks and bounded off towards the girls' dorm.

Fred sighed, "She really needs to loosen up sometimes." James nodded in agreement.

Elle come on get up! You fell asleep in the common room _again_," Someone was shaking her.

"What do you want...Al?" Briella asked. Albus Potter wasn't supposed to be in the Gryffindor common room he was a Slytherin.

"Lily gave me the password." Lily would tell you anything. That girl couldn't keep a secret to save her life. "Anyways, James said to meet him in the Great Hall."

"Ugh! But it takes so much effort to walk down there and I have to get dresses…or at least put on some real pants," Briella complained.

"He said if you say it's too much effort to dump this water on you. I'm not going to though, because I know you'd punch me."

"Very true…fine I'll be down in a few minutes."

Briella trudged upstairs. She ripped apart her trunk until she found a presentable pair of yoga pants, and pulled her hair into a messy bun. There was a no dress code rule on the weekends that everyone absolutely loved.

5 minutes later Briella took her place at the Gryffindor table between James and Jaycee. She plopped a pancake and what seemed to be a pound of maple syrup on tiny her plate.

"Morning, Elle. Did you sleep alright?" James asked.

"Considering I slept on the couch, I did sleep okay. Its better thank being pranked in the middle of the night like Lily, Cee, and Dom." Lily had bright pink hair; Jaycee had enchanted eyeliner (the kind that wouldn't wear off for a week) allover her face; Dom was covered head to toe in silly string.

"Before this it was super fun," Lily said defensively.

"I'm guessing that was before I heard somebody scream bloody murder?" Fred asked as he joined them.

"Well, yes. For the record that was our little Rosie Posie. And the cause may or may not have been us writing I love S.M. on her forehead in regular eyeliner, and then on her hand with high strength enchanted eyeliner," Jaycee stated sheepishly.

"LILY LUNA POTTER! JAYCEE MARIE DAISLY!" Rose had burst into the Great Hall and was now walking towards the Gryffindor table looking seriously ticked off.

"Hey Rose what's wrong?" Lily asked innocently.

"Yeah you look ready to kill," added Jaycee just as innocently.

"Oh I think both of you know what you did!" Rose exclaimed. She gestured to her hand. In big black letters it said _I LOVE SCORPIOUS MALFOY._

"Rosie don't worry. Maybe this will be a wake up call for both of you. I mean we all know he fancies you and you like him back, so it's not gonna kill you to have that on your hand for a week tops," Jaycee reasoned. Rose sighed in defeat and took her place at the table.

"Maybe he won't notice. I could wear long sleeves and pull them over my hands. It seems to work for Elle."

"Hey! Don't judge!" Briella exclaimed.

"I'm not if I did judge you on everything then we probably wouldn't be friends," Rose replied coolly.

"True, except I'm not sure if it would be because I had too many quirks or we got tired of each other." For the rest of breakfast the group just talked and laughed until their stomachs hurt. Once they had finally settled down Roxanne Weasley, Fred's little sister, bounded over to their seats. Her long black hair, which she got from her mother, was flowing behind her.

"Have you guys heard?" Roxanne beamed. The group gave her a what-on-earth-are-you-talking-about-look before she continued. "Well, rumor has it that there's going to be a dance, like a real dance here as a welcome back treat next week! This is like the first time in history Hogwarts is having an actual dance!"

"What about the Yule Ball our parents went to?" Rose asked.

"Well it's not a ball it's a dance and it's not for some torture contest, so I'm going to say it's different." With that said she skipped off to the other end of the table to her other friends.

"If she's right this could be really fun. Except I swear I will hex all of you if you pull an all nighter like you did last night to prep and such," Briella said waving her fork at Lily, Rose, and Jaycee.

"Sorry you were in a crappy mood last night," countered Jaycee.

Halfway through the week Roxanne's rumor was proved true. A buzz began to spread around the castle. Notes were being passed in all of the classes asking who was going with who, who was wearing what, and of course the classic will you go to the dance with me. James was sitting in potions class when Fred passed him a note.

_Just ask her already!_

James glared at him before replying: _not going to happen_

Fred rolled his eyes and wrote back: _If you don't I'll do it for you_

James's reply was short and simple: _FINE_

"Okay, well that's it for the lesson today! Just put your finished potion on my desk and I'll grade them later. No homework," Professor Slughorn announced. Most of the students were still shocked that Slughorn was still teaching, considering he taught most of their parent's parents. James and Fred quickly filled their vials with the felix flelicis potion.

"Sure you don't want to take a bit before you ask her?" Fred joked.

"I think I do just fine without it. I've got the looks and the charm," James laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Briella was in the library finishing her History of Magic essay during her free period when James ran up to her.

"Hey!" she said brightly.

"Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me."

**Cliffhanger and I might just do a short update tomorrow if I can get at least 1 review. I really want to know what you think…like I just don't know if it's good or not! I apologize if I can't update next week… I have way to much crap going on I'll be lucky if I find time to sleep. I'll try to post at least a tiny fill in chapter.**

**3 ya all**

**Your Average Gryffindor Girl **


	4. Chapter 4 the dance

**Hey, hey, hey! I apologize if this chapter is crappy. I'm like half asleep it's really late, but feel lucky I updated twice today enjoy.**

"Me and you go to the dance together? Like just as friends?" Briella asked slightly shocked.

"I was kind of hoping for more then friends," James mumbled so she couldn't hear. Of course Briella did what she always does in uncomfortable situations: she bit her lip, waved her hand around, covered her mouth with her hands, and then spun around. Nobody really knew why she did that, but it usually wasn't a good sign.

"James, I really don't know what to say. I really, really would have said yes, but-"

"Look, I get it. Really it's okay."

"Please, just hear me out. I would have said yes, but someone already asked me and that someone is Connor Finnigan. James I'm really sorry." She hugged him before hurrying to her next class. James sighed and walked back to the common room to meet Fred, since he had a free period.

"So how did it go?" Fred asked.

"That git, Connor Finnigan asked her and she said yes," James replied simply.

"Well then find another girl and ask her to Hogsmede sometime."

"I'm starting to doubt she fancies me."

"Could you really be this thick?" Rose Weasley butted in. "It's obvious she fancies you. You can tell by the way she looks at you. Briella would have said yes if you asked her earlier. The dance is tomorrow," explained Rose. James groaned how was he supposed to find a date by tomorrow?

James was taking Emily Longbottom, Uncle Neville/ Professor Longbottom's daughter. She wasn't as pretty, or funny, or even as nice as Briella, but she did ask him and he didn't want to make her mad. She was a Slytherin, and he knew if he turned her down she would get revenge.

The night of the dance was complete chaos in the girls' dorm. Since it was very last minute and semi formal dresses, makeup, and hair products were flying every where. Briella decided this was her night to let her soft, girly side show. She slipped on her favorite strapless ballet pink, knee length dress with a sweet heart neck line and pleated a-line skirt. Her makeup was light and natural that highlighted her hazel with a touch of light pink lip-gloss. Her hair was in perfect chocolate brown ringlets that fell halfway down her back. She slipped on black ballet flats that looked similar to Pointe shoes. Somehow Brielle managed to make this simple outfit look stunning. Jaycee was trying to finish up her makeup with out getting any on her royal purple bubble dress, and Briella didn't feel like waiting so she headed down to the common room. Briella was pretty sure she heard a soft gasp from James when she entered the common room. He was already waiting with his date, Emily Longbottom. Briella walked over to Connor and he kissed me on the cheek. Rose was in the corner holding hand with Scorpious and Briella couldn't help smiling. _The only thing that would make this night perfect is if James and I were going together _she thought to herself, _also if Cee and Nathan don't kill each other tonight._ Nathan and Jaycee had some how ended up going together. Everyone knew it was going to happen eventually. Jaycee finally emerged from the girls' dorm and announced that we were finally ready to go.

They didn't really play slow songs, and James was happy about that. The last thing he needed was to slow dance with Emily or worse watch Briella slow dance with Connor. James couldn't find Emily and suspected she snuck off with some guy, so he sat down at one of the tables set up in the Great Hall. He noticed that Connor had left the Hall a few minutes before Briella had sat down next to him, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Have you seen Connor?" asked Briella. He could lie and ask her to dance with him, but he was her best friend, so he pointed towards the door. "Thanks!" she said, but it was only half-hearted. Connor was great, but she really did only have eyes for James. Briella didn't know why she went looking for him she didn't even know why she slapped him and started crying when she found him snogging James's date. She started to run up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room when James grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "Elle," he started but she just shook her head and pulled him towards the common room.

"I found Connor and Emily snogging in the corner by the doors. I don't even know why I'm crying. He was really never more then an acquaintance. I didn't even want to go to that stupid dance with him. I wanted to go with you," Briella confessed.

"Well we could just stay up here or go back down there. You pick, Elle."

"I'm fine with staying up here. It's nice when there aren't tons of people here."

"Well, if you set on staying here then Ms. Castro may I have this dance?" James asked extending his hand to her.

"Why of course, Mr. Potter. Who needs music anyways."

"I forgot the music." James muttered something Briella couldn't make out and with a flick of his wand _Enchanted_ by Taylor Swift was playing out of nowhere. James pulled Brielle close as they swayed to the beat. She was so close he really could kiss her if he wanted too. The moment was all to perfect. He leaned closer to her lips, and she closed her eyes and leaned in too. Just as their lips were about to meet Fred Weasley burst into the common room shouting something about spiking the punch and firewhiskey. Briella bit her lip, kissed James on the cheek and walked up to the girl's dorm. She changed into her pajamas and fell on her bed. Her last thoughts? Best. Night. Ever.

**Hope you enjoyed. Even though I'm half asleep it's 11:30 pm here and i woke up at like 5, so pretty tired. review please! i want to know what you though of this...do you want more romance less more of the prankster james? please tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A little treat! I might not update on Sunday and it's hp weekend so im SUPER HAPPY! And I had a solo in my chorus concert, so yeah i'm pretty happy right now HOLY HIPPOGRYPH! I forgot to tell you I think (aww poor fawkes he just burned up hes okay now lol watching COS) um I'm gonna try 1st person pov then go from there tell me what you think! Don't own anything jk would recognize sadly**

**BRIELLA POV**

I was sprawled out on James's bed as he paced back and forth across the room. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," I whispered tapping my wand to the Marauder's Map that used to belong to James's father, the famous Harry Potter. James was mad at his cousin, Fred from last night. Fred had gotten drunk at the dance, ruined my moment with James, and punched him in the arm, leaving a giant bruise. "Easy there James. There is a simple solution, revenge. The question is what do you want to get revenge for?"

He sighed and looked into my hazel eyes with his bright green ones. "Are you honestly suggesting I start pranking again?" I bit my lip and flashed him a devious smile. "Oho so you want me to pull a prank on him for my revenge. Well then any ideas."

"You're the pranker here, Potter. I'm just the brave, pretty one," I said laughing while flipping my chocolate brown curls behind my back. He slightly blushed when I said I was pretty.

"True…" he was lost in thought. I couldn't help but wonder if he really wanted revenge because Fred interrupted are almost kiss. I glanced at the old map that was in my hands. Fred appeared to be in the Great Hall. My guess was he was eating. We still thankfully had time to plot without getting caught. "Um…force field around his bed that'll send him flying. Dye his clothes pink…including his uniform. Dye his skin to show his mood. I'm not good at his…exploding ketup bottle," I suggested.

"No, I like them…we can try all four. Maybe we'll spare his clothes."

"Okay you the master here. Looks like he's coming back to the common room, so I better get going."

"Thanks for helping me out, Elle. I-er- was wondering if you-um- maybe wanted to go to Hogsmeade next weekend with me."

"I'm happy to help. And I'd love to go with you…as your date." I flashed him a smile and left with a new spring in my step.

**James POV**

"You're the reason I want to get back at Fred," I muttered once she left. Honestly I couldn't stop smiling. I asked her on a friend date and she wanted to go on a date, date. I've dated quite a few girls in the past, but I've never been so sure of my feelings then now. I loved her and I needed her to be my girlfriend.

**Hope you liked it...just a little filler if i don't update this weekend this could go on a lot longer then i may intend someone could find a new crush or something...tell me what you think (god what is wrong with lockheart sorry watching chamber of secrets) please read and review (DOBBY IS FREE! yeah take that malfoy!) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you like…I have no idea where this is going to go its just going to happen so please review! Like seriously I feel like I'm not doing a good job when you don't review! If I can get at least 5 reviews I'll post over my vacation, which I wasn't planning on doing. I don't own anything that didn't come from my imagination.**

**Briella's POV**

James had gotten his revenge and Fred got pink hair and blue skin (that only lasted a day) earlier that week. Now it was finally time for my date with James. It's kind of sad how excited I've been. I even attempted to dress nicer then I usually do when we hang out. My old hoodie was replaced with a long sleeve hot pink v-neck, my sweats were replaced with black skinny jeans, my uggs were replaced by boots and I even put on a grey infinity scarf. There was a new spring in a step as I walked down to the great hall.

"Someone is looking happy today," Nathan, one of my best guy friends from Hufflepuff commented as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. On weekends you could sit with other houses.

"That's because Ellie's got her date with Jamesie today," Jaycee mocked as she plopped down at the seat next to me.

"Don't call me Ellie!" I exclaimed. I hated that nickname. James was the only one I wouldn't yell at if he called me that. Fred sat down across from us and immediately started shoving food into his mouth. "That is just disgusting," Jaycee said before she started to do the same thing. I rolled my eyes.

"Well it looks like there's enough food in your mouth to eat those words," I remarked.

"You know this is the first time the Potter's curse is broken," Fred said a matter-of-factly. I sighed. The Potter boys always fall with red heads.

"Well I'm not going red. Brunette is more me," I replied playing with my hair. "If you think about it James got the messy Potter hair, and Albus didn't. I also know for a fact Albus fancies a certain red head named Avery Finnegan." The group nodded in agreement. I finished the syrup drowned pancakes that were on my plate. Before I left Cee and Nathan were flirting it up, so I couldn't resist saying, "Aww you two would be so adorable together!" Jaycee turned as red as her hair and Nathan just walked away. I laughed to myself and ran up to the common room where I was supposed to meet James

I ran up to my dorm put final touches on my hair and makeup (I was meeting James in 10 minutes) then went back down to the common room and curled up on my favorite couch with my favorite book, The Hunger Games. It was a muggle book, but I loved it. By the time I got to chapter 8 I got, for lack of a better word, panicky. Did he honestly just blow me off? Wasn't he the one who tried to kiss me? After being friends all this time he couldn't even tell me he just wanted to be friends? I tried really hard to fight the tears before running up to the boy's dorm.

"Fred?" I called

"Bloody Hell, Elle. You can't just burst in here when ever you please."

"Well, this is important. Have you seen James and, or the Marauder's Map?"

"James? No. But the map's under his bed. By the way you look hot."  
I rolled my eyes and pulled the map from under James's bed. I whipped my wand from its place in my boot and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The map started to show where everyone and every room were in Hogwarts. I quickly scanned it for James name. "Godric, no," I whispered. Fred looked at me, concerned. "Gotta go," I muttered and hurried out of the room. Fred was two steps behind me.

"Elle, what's wrong?"

"James is in the hospital wing. Like in as a patient in." Whenever James had to be in the hospital wing it was usually something bad. For example he grudgingly went when he took two bludgers to the stomach during a quiddage match. And there was also the time he fell down the stairs out side the Great Hall and sprained his wrist and ankle, but even that took some convincing. James was tough and for him to be there without help from us wasn't good.

Fred and I burst through the doors of the infirmary. The only patient in there was James. And he was unconscious. I clasped my hand over my mouth to muffle the gasp. He looked bad. His nose appeared to be broken; he had lots of bruises, and of course a black eye. I, as calmly as I could manage, walked over to his bed. I took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the bed. "God James what did you do this time?" I muttered.

Once Madame Pomfery noticed our presence she rushed over to give us the limited details on what had happened.

"Basically he got in a fight with Scorpious Malfoy-something about Rose Weasley- and there were some punches and then a hex that did, well this," Madame Pomfery gestured to James. I took a deep breath and tried to contain my rage. Fred on the other hand was already halfway out the door. Most likely Scorp would be beaten twice in once day.

"Well, is he going to be okay? What are you going to do? Does the rest of the-" She cut me off mid-question, but I don't blame her.

"Miss. Castro, we are doing everything we can to get him better. He should come around in an hour or so." I sat back down on the bed and grabbed his hand.

"You're really lucky you're cute and I love you," I whispered to the unconscious James. About a half hour later Albus and Lily joined me. "I, for the billionth time, have no idea what happened!" I exclaimed Albus just wouldn't quit asking the same question over and over and over. I already feel bad for James when he wakes up…

**JAMES POV**

I woke up in the hospital wing. Briella was holding my hand and talking to Scorpious. More like yelling at Scoprious.

"…you could have killed him! He is her cousin! You deserved what Fred gave you!" Malfoy said something I couldn't quite under stand.

"You take that back right now Malfoy!" Elle dropped my hand and drew her wand. Godric she looks hot when she's mad. Thankfully Fred came running in with the Marauder's Map in his hand. He ran up to Elle and pulled her back. Malfoy decided to make the smart decision of running out of the room.

"Quite the temper we have there Ellie," I croaked out as I sat up.

"James!" Briella exclaimed. She threw her arms lightly around me. Thankfully her attempt in not hurting me succeeded. "If you weren't in the hospital right now you would be so dead."

"Why? Because I blew off our date?" I said smirking without realizing it

"James Serious Potter you and I both know it's got nothing to do with that. And don't use that tone with me! I'm not some self centered person. James, this is about Rose. And if you just cant except them then that's your problem. I don't need to deal with crap from you right now. Okay?" She walked off. Why am I such an idiot?

**Briella**

It's been a week since I talked to James. It's been a week since our stupid fight. I'm not even sure why we started it. I've been busy with my friends while James has been busy with the multiple girls fawning over him at the moment because he was oh-so brave with Scorpious.

After the erm…disagreement with Scorp in the hospital wing and I forgave him. It wasn't my fault James was being a git. So here's what happened between James and Scorp: James caught Scorp and Rose snogging in one of the corridors. I don't blame James for being mad-Rose is his cousin after all- but he did over react, and cast the first hex. Obviously, Scorp was going to defend himself.

Everyone's been telling me to at least talk to James, but his arrogance level was at an all time high. Not to mention Penelope Finnegan, daughter of Seamus Finnegan and Lavender Brown. The Brown girls always had a knack for ruining relationships. I'm not ready to admit it, but it's killing me seeing them together. Whether they're holding hands or kissing its killing me. On the bright side, he's not himself around her. James always has this wall up that only a select few people can break through (me included). He's always the class clown, friendly, and sadly flirty, but there's something about him that he keeps to himself. I'm over thinking this aren't I?

**3 months later**

Finally our last day before Christmas holiday! I was going to be staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. My only other option was to go home to upstate New York, and deal with the total Christmas chaos that came with it. At least I'll have Jaycee, Fred and Nathan with me. Mostly everyone else was going home-or at least I thought so. James burst through the portrait of the fat lady beaming. "I did it!" he announced. I didn't want to know what he was talking about, so I retreated back to my dorm. I changed out of my school robes and into my favorite black yoga pants, an oversized gray Weasley sweater, and my pink fluffy bootie slippers. Sighing I realized that I couldn't hide up here for the entire day. I grabbed my favorite muggle book and reluctantly headed down the stairs. With my luck the only person in the room was the one and only James Sirius Potter. Of course this had to be put together by Cee and Fred. They couldn't stand it when James and I fought. I, being the bigger person, plopped down on the cushy red couch next to him. I opened The Hunger Games for the 4th time and tried to escape his stare.

"Hunger Games, again?" James asked breaking the silence. I ignored him like I always did these days. "I broke up with her, you know?" This caught my attention.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. He smiled it's been a long time since he heard me talking to him willingly.

"Penelope and I broke up," he repeated. "I never really fancied her much anyways." That explains why he looked so happy earlier. "Elle, please say something." His chocolate eyes met a hazel-green, and that's all it takes to break me.

"James..."the words just seemed to escape me. It's really hard to throw away my feelings for him in one day-I just wanted him back. I took a deep breath before continuing. "I can't stand ignoring each other. It's killing me little by little. I'm really, truly sorry for that thing."

"Look, it's my fault too. I, as usual, started the entire thing. I've probably got lots of explaining to do, don't I? Well, I'll just explain everything at the annual Weasley New Year's Eve party at the Burrow." He started to stand, and I got up and hugged him-something I hadn't done in forever. I really missed him. "I hope you know I'm going to be here with you for the rest of the holiday," he whispered in my ear. I pulled away and laughed. I could tell he missed my laugh.

"I wouldn't want to have it any other way!" I started walking towards my dorm when James called, "Hey, I'm hungry and we have some catching up to do, so how about we head down to the kitchen.

"James wait!" I saw the mistletoe and didn't plan on walking into that trap. If-when- I kiss James, it's going to be on my own terms, not some stupid enchanted plant's.

"Come on Elle, I'm hungry," complained James as he dragged me- literally my slippers were very slippy- towards the door. Instantly we were stuck in the force field.

"Oh this is why you tried to stop me."

"Yes before you had to go into your food rage," I said laughing. I couldn't really be mad. I mean I really love James, and just wished he'd see that. "Well you're gonna have to kiss me sooner or later." He leaned down and kissed me on the lips, and it was amazing to say the least.

**well this was way longer then i intended, but please review! i really want to know what you think...when you don't review i feel like i've disappointed you guys! hope you like**

**3  
**

**Your average Gryffindor girl  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Its really short, and crappy but I made this up at school and have no time to add on b/c im going on vacation tomorrow and we're staying at a hotel by the airport tonight, so thought I'd type this up now and give you guys _SOMETHING_ before next weekend when I hope to post again and um I'll try to write something over vacation, so it'll be up faster… REVIEW! Hope you guys like it… sorry about my slight obsession with pink fuzzy slippers, but I have a pair and they are awesome (btw R.O.R is me being to lazy to spell out room of requirement)**

** BRIELLA POV**

"Ellie, come on wake up! Come on get up!" Someone had started smacking me with my pillow pet. "Happy Christmas, Ellie!" It was James. I rolled over and opened my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked grumpily.

"Meet me in the Room of Requirement in 10 minutes. With that he walked away. I changed out of my pajamas into one of my oversized Weasley sweaters, black leggings, and my pink fuzzy slippers. I pulled my hair into a messy bun, grabbed the presents I had gotten my friends and went down to the common room- no surprise that James wasn't there. I quickly passed out the gifts to Scorp, Nathan (who had joined us in the common room) Jaycee, and Fred. I had gotten chocolate frogs from Scorpious, the dress I'd been dying to get my hands on from Cee, a card from Nathan, truth or dare ideas from Fred for are annual game of truth or dare at the Burrow. I glanced at the clock and realized that I only had 3 minutes until I had to be in the room of requirement to meet James for God knows what.

When I got to the R.O.R I was completely in awe of what James had done. The room had been set up so there was a gigantic bean bag couch in the middle of the room, which was in front of a blazing fire place, and a small Christmas tree in the corner of the room. There were Christmas decorations everywhere and it looked absolutely amazing. It was cozy without being too claustrophobic. Whatever James had planned had to be good. He walked up behind me.

"What do you think of this as my apology?" he inquired.

"Simply amazing," I replied. "Are you ever going to explain?"

"At the New Year's Party. I figured you'd love it. Oh! I have a present for you," He pulled a tiny box that was wrapped in a ballet pink (my favorite color) ribbon. I couldn't help, but think how sweet this was and how cute he looked. His jet black hair was messy as usual, and his brown eyes seemed to be smiling. He handed me the box. I think I gasped when I opened the box. Inside I found a golden locket in the shape of a heart with the words dream inscribed on it.

"What do you think?" he asked nervously.

"It's perfect," I breathed. "Does it open?"

"It will at the right time." I spent the rest of the day catching up with James.


	8. Chapter 8: Sparks fly

**So I think this chapter is going to get romancey in this chapter. I'm going to dedicate this chapter to my friend Sammy. I hope you like it. It may end up being somewhat to really fluffy (I write these authors notes before I finish so I have no clue where this is going lol) Read and review! Also I sadly don't own anything from the harry potter world that JK would recognize other then that its mine Well now let's here what our friend James is thinking since we haven't heard from him in a while. Enjoy! And thanks for all of the reviews you guys seriously made my day**

**James POV**

It was the night of the big Weasley New Years Eve party. I walked through the front door and was immediately lost in a sea of people. The major downside of the Weasley-Potter parties was there were way too many people. I slipped through the crowd somehow and managed to get to the attic which had been cleaned out and filled with pillows bean bags food and anything else you could think of really. Everyone else was already in the room- even Lily and Albus, who came with me! I spotted Jaycee, Fred, and Briella in the corner having a hushed conversation. As I approached them I was able to pick up bits of the conversation.

"Come on Fred get real that was months ago!"… "…Cee not you too!"…. "Of course I do! I don't want to ruin this though!"

That didn't sound good. I was almost positive they were talking about me. Well more specifically "Jamella" as Jaycee called our sadly nonexistent relationship.

"Hey guys," I said coolly to my group of now very secretive friends.

"Hey!" Ellie said brightly giving me a hug. It lasted just a split second to long for friends, but felt really good.

"Well then let's start this game!" Fred announced. We all gathered in a giant circle. Elle was to my left, Fred to my right the Lily, Louis, Albus, Hugo, Roxanne, Rose, Scorpious, Lucy, Lorcan, Lysander, and Jaycee. "Now before we start you lot have to drink some truth serum." The bottle of clear liquid was passed around and nobody-not even Rosie- questioned it. Fred placed the bottle back in his pocket and spun the empty bottle of fire whiskey that was in the middle of the circle. It landed on Briella.

"Dare," she said immediately. She was definitely a true Gryffindor and was brave as hell.

"I dare you to…first come here," Briella obliged and walked over to Fred. He whispered something in her ear and she looked horrified.

"Why would you do this to me!" she whined. He just flashed a smile and sat down. What was that about? Briella spun and it landed on Rose. Oh course Rose chose truth.

"Hmm… well Rose you are no fun. Well who do you think is going to end up forever alone in this room?" Briella asked.

"You because your too blind to see what's erm beside you." Briella turned bright red.

5 minutes later

"Okay James truth or dare?" asked my sister, Lily.

"Dare," I replied.

"I dare you to…kiss the person to the left."

**BRIELLA POV**

Oh god I have to kiss James. No don't get me wrong it's not a bad thing, but I've said it before and I'll say it again: If I'm going to kiss James I'm going to kiss him on my own terms. I unconsciously touched the delicate locket that usually never left its place around my neck.

"Um…okay well let's try to get past the awkward and just get this over with," James mumbled. I'm just going to assume that he seriously wants to kiss me just not like this. His lips brushed mine for like a second tops-sorry to disappoint. Is it weird that I felt some sparks there?

"Happy now?" I asked the group. I got lots of no's and boos in response.

The game went on for about another 10 minutes until everyone got bored embarrassing each other. In the end Fred had somehow ended up having to sit through the entire game in pink unicorn boxers, Al had pink nails, and Hugo had pants on his head. Oh my friends…

It was about 5 minutes to midnight. Everyone started to clear out and head down stairs into the chaotic party, leaving James and I behind (well except for the fact I was sure that Fred and Jaycee were listening in behind the door.

"You do realize they just locked us together in a room right?" I asked

"Yeah. I wonder why?" the dark haired boy asked sarcastically. I sighed and plopped down on the giant bean bag couch in the room. I unconsciously started playing with the locket again.

"Considering the fact that the truth serum is probably still working I'm going to use this to my advantage. What was with you and Penelope Finnegan?" I inquired.

"Um…well it might have been ," James mumbled. I laughed.

"James, are you kidding me? Why didn't you just ask me on a date? Wait are you telling me that the James Potter was scared? It's a day for the history books!"

"Maybe a bit, but hey no mocking."

"It is also kind of cute." James cracked a smile and sat down next to me on the bean bag.

"Anything else you want to know?" We sat in an awkward silence for a minute or two. Finally I decided to break the silence.

"Why did you break up with her?" That question had been killing me for a while, and I'm not even sure I wanted to know. This resulted in another awkward silence. Be sighed and finally responded.

"It might have had something to do with the fact thatIthinkI'minlovewithyou."

"James you have a really bad habit of doing that when you get nervous."

"Doing what?"

"Smashing all of your words together and don't change the subject! Sometimes I wonder why you were put into Gryffindor."

"I'm just brave in my actions." I laughed and shook my head.

"Okay anyways stop stalling!"

"Well like I said I guess I wanted to make you jealous and then I realized I wanted to be with the girl I loved. Why did you shut me out?"

"It could have been something to do with the fact that all of those girls were hanging all over you and you couldn't even find the time to say hi to me anymore. But I've put that behind us so just drop it," I looked away from him. Down stairs you could hear them counting down to midnight.

10….

"James?"

"Yeah Ellie?"

9…

"I-i- there might be this guy I really."

8….

"Ellie, you can tell me. I think I might be in love with this girl."

7…

"He's really nice and usually pretty sweet and I just don't know how to tell him."

"Actions always speak louder then words."

6…

"I'm not exactly sure he likes me back though."

"I'm pretty sure he does."

5…

"I just don't want to make myself look like an idiot though."

"You don't have anything to worry about."

4…

He was leaning in. Finally the guy learned to take a hint!

3….

"Elle, I love you."

2….

"I love you too James."

1…

His lips were on mine and I kissed back without second thought. It was magic. Sparks flew as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms found there way to my waist. I couldn't help but smile and I knew he was too.

"Happy New Year, Ellie," He whispered as I pulled away.

"Happy New Year, James. Well I guess this makes Jamella a real thing now," I said with a laugh.

"I might as well officially ask you to be my girlfriend. Briella Castro will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Hmm dating the sweetest and somewhat cheesiest boy ever sounds good to me!"

**First off sorry for any spelling errors. It's late. OH MY WIZARD GOD GUYS I'M SO SORRY! I really didn't mean to go this long without updating! And I couldn't even give you guys a long chapter! Bad Dobby *Hits self with lamp* Bad! I had a major case of writers block plus the fact that I changed this from drama, to fluff back to drama and then it got to this point. If your interested the original plot was the Scorpious dared James to slip Briella love potion, but obviously that didn't happen and I'm kind of happy with the way it worked out…the question is where can we go from here? Please review! **

** ~you average Gryffindor girl 3**


	9. Chapter 9: authors note please read

**Don't you fret for it's not over yet! Like my starkid reference? Yup so this is just an author's note but please read it! You know how after the characters get together the authors end the story well I think I'm gonna keep writing this story or at least write a sequel to it because I really like it. I have a few options and I do have a few ideas of what could happen.**

**I could write about the early years like them becoming friends and realizing they love each other and such**

**I could post the alternative ending…which was more drama-ey but still interesting**

**I could just make them go back to Hogwarts just send them back to school where everything is magicool! Sorry… I have some ideas of what could happen which include Jaycee and Nathan, Penelope Finnegan, Scorp and Rose, and of course James and Briella's relationship**

**Oh! I could continue or write a sequel when they go to the US for the summer or something.**

**Okay so pm me and tell me what you want to see next for this story**


	10. Chapter 10: late night food fight

**I'm BAAACK! Okay so I think I might take another break from this for a while because I've been HORRIBLE at updating my other story…anyways I really wanted to continue this story…I might have attachment issues with it… count the Starkid references.**

**Oh any fluff is for Lizaluvsdoggies**

**Briella POV**

The party had died down a few hours ago. James, Fred, Albus, Jaycee, Dom, Lily, Rose and Hugo (obviously), and I were spending the night at the burrow and had broken off into two groups: guys and girls.

"SO called it!" shrieked Jaycee. I rolled my eyes and threw a fluffy blue pillow from Rose's bed at her.

"That is possibly the cutest thing ever!" exclaimed Rose, the hopeless romantic of the group.

"Well it looks like Fred owes me 5 galleons," Dominique said with a smirk.

"Dom, did you honestly bet on my love life?" I inquired.

"Possibly…I think that question is irrelevant." I gave Dom a 'what-on-earth?' look at her failed attempt to brush off the subject.

"Okay so basically he just told you he loved you and you kissed?" Fred asked from the door of Rose's room.

"Yes for the twentieth-wait Fred out! Now! We're having Girl Talk time," I exclaimed as I aimed a unicorn pillow pet in his direction. Fred walked off mumbling something about "telling a girl you like her only makes you look like an idiot."

We sat around talking for about another hour until everyone was asleep. Well, except for me. I pulled a pair of bright blue boyfriend sweat pants over my yoga shorts, pulled my curly locks into a messy bun, and silently slipped through the door of Rose's room. I crept down the creaky stairs and made my way to the cramped kitchen. Considering I was half asleep I didn't realize the fact that I wasn't alone until I ran into him. The dark haired boy bent down to pick up the packet of Red Vines that he had dropped.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's fine. Want a delicious Red Vine?" James asked as he pretended to look into a camera.

"Your weird you know that?"

"I've been told. So are the girls asleep."

"Yup. Apparently Girl Talk and makeovers wears them out. Hey do you want anything to eat? I was planning on getting something to eat, but I'm pretty sure there's nothing left from the party so…um…" My voice started to trail off as I thought of the food options we had. Finally it hit me. Double maple cupcakes **(A/N I got this recipe from somewhere but I forget where and it looks insanely yummy) **which happened to be James's favorite. I glanced over to where James was having a "battle" with himself and a red vine.

"James?" He looked up from his battle. "Okay first what the hell were you doing there? Second do you want to help me make double maple cupcakes?" I asked while breaking out my irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"I was practicing my ninja skills," James replied simply. I rolled my eyes and opened the pantry.

After about five minutes of searching the kitchen and no help from James I managed to _find_ all of the ingredients.

"Jamie, pwease help me," I pleaded. The lazy boy got off his spot on the couch and picked up the flour. Oh wizard god no! Before I could really process what he was doing I was hit with a fist full of flour.

"James Sirius Potter I'm going to murder you!" I grabbed an egg and cracked it over his head. The dark haired boy lunged forward and grabbed me around my waist.

"You know I love you right," My boyfriend asked.

"Yeah." James leaned in for a kiss, but all he got was a face full of flour. I wiggled out of his arms and ran to the opposite side of the kitchen.

"You're going down Castro!" At this point I was basically dying of laughter. James on the other hand had a can of whipped cream aimed towards me.

"Surrender now or pay the price," James said failing to keep a straight face.

"Never!" I lunged for the nearest bottle of chocolate syrup and sprayed it in his general direction. In return fire I was hit with the whipped cream. I squeezed the chocolate syrup bottle harder. Crap. It's empty. I was dead.

"Truce!" I shrieked. James had somehow managed to sneak up behind me with another fist full of flour.

"Okay fine, but there is a price."

"And what would that be oh great one," I said dramatically.

"A kiss."

"Fine but that kiss has another price since making food obviously wasn't a good idea." I said with a laugh. "My price is a movie that I pick out. No matter how chick flicky it will be you're gonna watch it and like it."

"Fine, as long as it's not Twilight." I shook my head and leaned in for a sweet, yet passionate kiss.

I popped _Letters to Juliet_ in the Weasley's muggle DVD player and curled up next to James on the leather couch.

"James, can you promise me that we aren't going to be one of those couples that pronounce their love for each other every five seconds and have make out sessions in public?"

"As long as I can still hold your hand, and kiss you at some point I'm good"

"I love you, James," I whispered.

"I love you too, Ellie."

Something told me this was going to be a good year. Hopefully no more drama…well maybe some considering my family will want to meet him, but there's always summer. For now all I needed was an amazing boyfriend, great friends, and of course Hogwarts, my place to call home!

**A/N and the epic tale comes to an end! Well this wasn't exactly fluffy but I'm not good at that so deal…um well thanks for all of the support and love I do plan to write a sequel and there is a major foreshadowing thing in there that's pretty obvious lol…I honestly don't know why there were so many Starkid references in there….sigh I have a problem**


End file.
